sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Judgement Passed
---- Interrogation Chambers, I2SD ''Inquisitor'' One of the pentagonal corridors houses the ship's Interrogation Wing. Here, the corridor is lined with windowless doorways that lead into dark, poorly lit, dismal rooms. There are larger rooms for group humiliation and confinement purposes, and smaller rooms for more intimate moments of terror. Every room seems dark and technologically primitive. Behind their walls and floors, however, are housed every terrifying instrument of torture one could imagine. Chains and machines, electrical and chemical devices. Medical equipment complete with not only life saving items, but drugs any civilized system would have outlawed. Only the interrogator knows fully what diabolical devices lie behind the walls, ceiling, and floor. The decks are sheet metal, with little drainage holes - the type that can be cleaned of any undesired substance by water hoses, making the interrogation clean up easier. ---- Entering in the holding area of the detention block of the Inquisitor a grim faced woman is flanked by a pair of Storm Troopers, she was tired and angry, yet here she was. The small framed woman loomed large in the sterile yet depressing environment. Captain Jal'Dana Rall was here for one reason, to pass judgment. She had ordered the man's commanding officer be present for this, and when he arrived she offered the Wing Commander only a hint of a nod. Turning instead to hear the report from the ISB Director. In full uniform she went directly to the holding cell containing the man she was looking for, wordless she nodded to the guard and waited as the armored man punched in the code. The Troopers would enter first, and then she would enter. It had been a while since she was on the line, but Administrative duties to Lord Korolov had not dulled Rall’s edge. It was hard times that had brought her back to the line. Quietly, Director Fleming gives Jal'Dana the full report on Loki's actions and confessions outside the cell that holds him. He'd been strung up by a thick metal rope attached to his wrist binders, in a fashion that yields no comfort and threatens to dislocate the shoulders if one struggles too much. Korynn had seen to it personally when Loki arrived, using his expertise in torture to make sure he was kept as uncomfortable as possible. The cell is kept cold, just cold enough to bring a chill to the sweating body, and an eeriness to the dry skin. Fleming remains outside as the others enter. Damien stands along the back wall. His hands are cuffed in front of him above his head as guards earlier, about 5 hours ago, had come in and cuffed him in preparation for this. He spent the last 3 in quiet meditation preparing himself for whatever was to come next, and trying to keep the pain in his shoulders at bay. Now seeing the door open and troopers come in his ice blue eyes seem to be even colder as he simply stares ahead as they, then the others march in, especially his commander. When the call had come through the Stormtrooper barracks to prepare a detail for Captain Rall, the Navy Chief Petty Officer attached to the 4th Cohort was actually on duty. He had gathered a Trooper and the pair of them had suited up to make their way towards the security deck. Their orders had been vague, however Calix Droygn was prepared. He clutches his blaster rifle in his hands looking over at the trooper beside him. Over the Stormtrooper com frequency he talks, "Listen Trooper Bridges, just follow my lead." The other trooper replies, "Affirmative Doc." As Captain Rall enters the interrogation chambers, the troopers maintain port arms on either side of the door. Listening to the Director the look on the woman's face only grows darker. She had been a pilot once, part of her still considered herself one, and this was inexcusable. It was worse than that, this man, this prisoner had been one of the best, one of the brightest one of the few chosen to be a TIE pilot. His disgrace was the disgrace of everyone who had served in the Corps. Stepping in behind the two beefy troopers and with Commander Inrokana, Jal'Dana folds her hand behind her back. "Let him down, leave him cuffed" is all she says, her raspy voice seeming louder than it is as it echoes off the walls of the cell. For a few moments she juts looks at the pilot Katon. The man whose crimes had been un-repented, unashamed and unforgivable. He had committed treason, during a time of war. Breathing in deeply the icy woman waited, for now. TK-4418 stands stoically. He and TK-4489 were here to just make sure the situation stayed contained. His right hand stays curled around the black plasteel pistol grip while his trigger finger rests outside the trigger guard, in less than a breath the weapon could be dropped into firing position but best not to let any accidents happen. As the rope goes slack Loki’s hands come crashing down in front of him taking him to the floor. His muscles were tense and tired after so many hours hanging there. Gathering his strength he pushes up with his cuffed hands, and regains his feet. Standing his eyes look up toward the group in front of him. Going back to a parade rest stance he simply stares straight ahead. Sweat drips down from his head, dried blood on his face still from interrogation. Entering in behind the captain, Krieg keeps to her left and slightly behind - the position of a wingman (or subordinate in this case). He keeps his hands clasped behind his back and says nothing, expression neutral. This was one of those times he did not enjoy seeing a fellow pilot being held, but there was a subtle second meaning for all this to him and he knew it quite well. He stays by Jal'Dana, and inwardly isn't really enjoying any of this. But they all knew what had to be done for the Empire. Whatever she does and says he simply is just there where she first moved in, prepared for whatever need she may have. Disgusted at the very sight of the man's conditions an eyebrow arches up. But, Captain Rall doesn't judge the Director too harshly, she knows what his job is, and what he had to do. Years ago she had been in this very cell, with another agent. It seemed like a lifetime ago she had to answer for her own mistakes in judgment, yet there was a huge difference and that was not lost on the woman now. She had lied in order to serve and up hold the order, the pilot before her had tried to rip that all down. "The crimes you have committed are great. The blood you would have spilt that of your brothers and sisters in arms." Looking back towards Krieg and then to Loki again, "You spit in the face of your Commander" Jal’Dana’s mouth closes and she falls silent again. Korynn's presence is unwavering, but as Jal'Dana speaks, his expressionless eyes begin to show the hardening of hatred. As the woman in front of him speaks his eyes do not move. He simply keeps his hard stare straight ahead. Once she is finished he slowly moves his head to face her. "You think I was going to spill the blood of my brothers and sisters? I was trying my hardest to not have it come to that. As for the rest of my actions, I did them for the glory of the Empire. I did what I did for the future. My actions have been taken, the consequences are now mine." With that he turns back to staring off into the cell wall. "And I did not spit in the face of my commander...I serve him..I serve the Empire. If my death serves the Empire then so be it." "Then you are a fool. There was no glory to be found in your choices." The Captain says after listening to the condemned pilot's flawed logic. She notes he offers her no respect of rank, but doesn't comment. Turing to look back over her shoulder Jal'Dana says, "Director, please read off the charges against Flight Officer Katon" her eyes shift back to the man watching his reactions and expressions and for remorse. "When the Director finishes, Commander you may make any statement you wish." Her voice is even, with no hint of the torrid emotions inside her. He had them memorized. Fleming nods his head and takes a step forward. "As you wish, m'lady," he replies, his thick Coruscanti voice solid and unwavering. "The charges are as follows: High Treason against the Galactic Empire. Sedition. Disloyalty to the Emperor. Disloyalty to the Galactic Empire. Distortion of Truth. Failure to Report Seditious Activities. Aiding and Abetting in Seditious Activities. Disrespect of Senior Officers, multiple counts. Ignorance of Duty. Insubordination, and Misconduct of an Imperial Military Officer." Finishing with the charges, his eyes linger on Loki's face, his mouth turning downward into a frown of disappointment. Not moving, not even a flinch, Krieg stands there behind the captain listening to what the director had to say. He wasn't happy about any of this, but in the end he has his word. Speaking evenly and calmly, with a hint of icy compassion, he says "I do respect your honesty in the matter, but the route the late grand admiral has taken and deceived many into believing with their lives is one that will send this entire galaxy into peril and wars that will rage for thousands of years." Pausing for a few moments he finally adds with respect, "May your memory be recorded for all to remember the life you have lived." He falls silent now, knowing full well what was coming next. "Your commander had kind words." The woman says shaking her head. "I have none, but a question." Pausing Jal'Dana takes what she knows is a wasted breath, she had made a life out of reading people, this fool would not yield. But she still had her duty to perform, and she would do it flawlessly. Her voice takes on the tone of a woman used to command, used to sending people to fight and die. A voice that has battled to preserve the order "Will you, Damien Katon submit you will to the true and only Emperor, Emperor Vadim? Will you knee before his grace, and accept the judgments he has passed?" Jal'Dana again waits for the reply. Damien closes his eyes as the charges are read. Slowly, he opens his eyes to turn to the three officers standing before him. "I will not kneel..." Jal'Dana does not let the man get further than "I will not kneel..." That is enough for her. She sharply points to the ground with her left hand, and the Troopers know what to do. TK-4418 steps forward, as he begins to move TK-4489 moves as well. Over the stormtrooper com channel he orders the trooper, "Force pressures on his shoulder, if he doesn’t get the hint, kick his knee out from under him if that is what it takes." Shortly after that, Tk-4418 slings his blaster rifle and grabs Loki's right shoulder, pushing him down towards the ground as TK-4489 performs a similar move on his left shoulder. Damien does not go down easily, they do have to kick his knees to force him to the ground. The entire time though, even as Jal speaks, he continues his speech, "..Before an Emperor that has not earned the loyalty of the people. I will not disgrace myself in such a way after my actions. I choose death before dishonor. My final words...let them be recorded as you may think whatever you want of me, but I did what I believed was in the best interest of the Empire. The former supreme commander may have duped me, but I still followed my heart. I ask only, that yes you follow the Empire but do not alien scum out there distort the dream that was the Empire, the dream Palpatine created. Let the Empire flourish. Long live the Empire." Now on the ground he looks up his eyes focusing on Jal, the one who is about to end his life. Closing his eyes one more time he opens them slowly and this time speaks softly, "Allow me a clean death, and allow me a warrior's death. I choose this path as the most honorable one." She can wait no longer; always when Rall has killed it has been in battle and some how that made it right. Kill or be killed that was the way of the war. But this was nothing like that, there was no honor in this only duty it was what it was, an execution. In a smooth and steady motion Jal'Dana unlatched the strap on her holster and pulls the blaster from its home. As she extends her arm and straightens her elbow, "You have been found guilty of the crime of treason in a time of war." Fluidly the blaster floats forward in her hand, as the muscles in her fingers tighten on the grip and trigger and Loki's knees touch the ground. "The penalty for which is death" Her words are intertwined with the ramblings of the man as he falls to his knees. Giving the man no time for last words, just as the muzzle touches his forehead the energy surges and a single blaster bolt rips through the man's skin, skull and gray matter killing him instantly. He is dead before his head snapped back from the blast, his life forces leaving his body long before the smell of his burnt flesh reaches the noses of the people gathered in the room. And with that it is all over in a matter of seconds, but it will carry for Rall's lifetime in her. Sliding her blaster back into the holster at her side she looks directly at the crumpled heap that was Pilot Officer Damien Loki Katon. "His life was a waste, he deserves no honors. Dispose of the remains like any other piece of garbage" she says to the Troopers. Turning she places a hand on Krieg's shoulder and squeezes, then steps out of the room her posture ramrod straight. "We have much to discuss Commander" she says to Krieg as he follows his eyes on her back. Kyo sits in her cell. Just... listening quietly. As she always does. She doesn't hear everything, but she knows what an execution sounds like. The most eerie thing about Korynn Fleming's reaction to the end of an Officer's life is not that there was no flinch, nor was it that his frown didn't remain. His unwavering eyes spare no effort to flinch or blink, and years of experience carving, burning, mutilating, or otherwise inflicting immense pain on his subjects to purchase information bring him no sneer of disgust at the scent of burnt flesh. Nay, the most eerie thing about Korynn Fleming's reaction is that, when all is said and done, he seems relieved. For a moment, a smile nearly tugs at his lips. He'd deliberated over Loki's file, over the reports from Commander Krieg, over the recordings made of his own interrogations. The charges drawn were not drawn lightly, they were drawn with the utmost sincerity. Now, as the train of tyranny finally moves forth, Korynn lets out his own steam with a sigh of relief, and that is the most eerie thing of all. He'll handle the honor that some might view as the work of an underling. Slowly, Korynn moves aside and walks toward the other end of the room, where he unlocks a compartment in the wall and begins withdrawing a hose. TK-4418 keeps his hands on the dead man’s shoulder, motioning towards the entrance to his cohort and nodding briefly. With a click the armors vocoder sparks to life, "Affirmative Ma'am." He begins to make his way out, dragging the remains of the traitor by his shoulders, once they are out of the room, the Naval Corpsman lays him down and goes about the process of placing him in a shroud. The two troopers, then take the black plastic clad corpse and make their way to the Detention block garbage chute, opening it up and heaving the corpse into it. In the next several hours the body will be cast into the vacuum of space, to never know no real final resting place.